


Better When I'm Dancing

by MilkCoffee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, dancer!blake, singer!weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkCoffee/pseuds/MilkCoffee
Summary: Weiss is a singer who gets her contract terminated after undergoing an operation that slightly altered her voice. Her long time friend, Blake, who is a dancer at the label decides to show her that there are other ways to be a part of the music that don't involve singing.





	Better When I'm Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song from the Snoopy Movie, sang by Meghan Trainer - Better When I'm Dancing. 
> 
> [Would post link but I don't know what the rules are to redirecting to other sites.]
> 
> Note: Lyrics in italics mean that it's just the speakers playing the song, no one singing it.

_"What do you mean I can't sing anymore?! You told me they could fix it! You can't tell me that there's nothing they can do after I've been through countless voice therapies!"_

_"Weiss, look. You can still sing to your heart's content. You have full control over your chords but it's not a voice we need in our company. Your voice has changed from what it was and the quality at which it's at now is not adequate enough to be promoting our company."_

_"You can't do this to me. I left everything to join this company. You're going to just let me go because of my voice changing? What do you expect me to do? I can't do anything about it!"_

_"I know you can't. Look, we'll reimburse you for the remaining time that was on the contract. Maybe there's another company out there who would love to recruit you, but here, we cannot continue to keep you on our label. Please understand that it's purely business."_

 

* * *

 

"Weiss, do you want a drink?" Blake asked as she raised the mini fridge. The dance team had just finished with their rehearsals and had left the training room save for one dancer and her close friend.

"I'm fine," Weiss whispered. Her teeth clenched at the hoarseness of her voice. "It's not like any amount of water can get my voice back now."

Blake grabbed a bottle of water for herself and a bottle of juice to place in Weiss's hands. She uncapped her bottle and took a generous sip before sitting down near Weiss, careful to not touch her with her sweaty body.

"You've been mulling over this for months, Weiss. Not that I'm saying it's not something big, but in my point of view, I'm just glad that you're okay. You should be celebrating the fact that you don't need to go in for anymore surgeries or therapy," Blake said with full honesty.

The two of them have been friends since they were trainees at the company with Weiss progressing to be a singer and Blake progressing to be a dancer. They've been through thick and thin together but with the termination of Weiss' contract, their dynamic was going to be changing very drastically. For one, Weiss would no longer be permitted into the company's facilities. This included training rooms, recording rooms and even the holiday houses used for training camps.

These restrictions weren't implemented strictly yet, hence why Weiss was camping with Blake in the training room, but she knew she couldn't keep coming back here. Even if Blake was her friend, and even if she used to work for the label, she knew her welcome would wane out eventually. From the looks she got from some of the other dancers, it was probably going to be soon too.

"Music has been my life though. I left my family to join this company, thinking I could sing in front of everyone and showing my family that they were wrong about me. What am I meant to do now? I have nothing left. My family doesn't even look at me, the company just kicked me to the curb and I can't even sing the way I used to." Weiss gripped the juice bottle tightly as her eyes began to sting again. She's been constantly mourning over her loss for months. She never finished high school, she can't attend college and she doesn't have the experience for a normal working day job. The ex-singer didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

"I told you, you can move in with me. My roommate moved out long ago and I still haven't found anyone else because I'm waiting for you to hurry up and bring your stuff over," Blake laughed. Weiss glanced over to the dancer fanning herself from the workout session. She sighed and moved herself over so that she could lean against Blake's shoulder for comfort.

"I know but you've done so much already. I can't do that to you."

"I honestly won't mind. We used to practically live with each other when we were trainees. It'll be like the old times," Blake grinned. "But first, you should watch yourself. I'm still sweaty." She moved away slightly to take her towel and pat her arm dry.

"Not like I care. You used to drench me in sweat after each rehearsal," Weiss smiled. Blake gave a shrug as she took another sip from the bottle. Weiss looked down at her hands and fiddled with the unopened cap. She was grateful for one thing at least. Her best friend continued to make an effort to stay friends even after her contract got terminated. Many of the other singers of the label had pretty much left all her messages and called unanswered after the news spread. It hurt to think that the moment her time with the company ended, so did her friends. She was sure that there was nothing in the contract saying that friends were also a company benefit but it seemed to be the case naturally.

"I just wish I could be a part of music again and not just be an outsider pining for it from across an unbreakable wall," Weiss admitted sadly. Silence fell between the two as the mood suddenly dropped to an all time low. The ex-singer scolded herself quietly. Blake had always been supportive of her, always trying to liven up the atmosphere and showing her the brighter side of things and yet she constantly had to try and bring the mood down. Pretty soon, Blake might even be fed up and leave her too.

Thinking that she should probably apologise for being such a moody friend, Weiss sat up straight and uncapped the juice bottle. To her surprise, Blake stood up.

A brief moment of panicked rushed through Weiss' body at the prospect of Blake leaving her but a hand came down, outstretched, before she could even place down her bottle.

"I can show you how to be part of the song again. Singing isn't the only way to be involved with music," Blake smiled gently. Weiss blinked thrice as she stared at the offered hand. After capping the bottle, she slowly reached out to grab the dancer's. It was comfortably warm against her cool skin.

"What do you mean?" she asked unsurely. Blake gave a bright smile and pulled her to the middle of the room.

"Wait here," she said before quickly hopping over to the music player. Weiss stood awkwardly in the middle, unsure of what to do with her empty hands. She glanced over to her friend and saw her tying her hair back up into a high ponytail. Weiss quickly averted her eyes.

Sure, they were close friends, but that doesn't mean Weiss doesn't still appreciate her friend's allure. It was no secret that Blake was one of the more popular dancers in the company for both her skill and beauty.

"There we go," Blake beamed as she quickly hurried back to the centre with a small remote in her pocket. "How much did they teach you about moving your body over in the singing department?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss blinked, dumbfounded.

"Would you say you have two left feet?" Blake tried again, looking down at their sneakers. Weiss followed her gazed and leaned against the balls of her feet experimentally.

"They taught me how to walk in heels," she answered slowly.

"Good balance. Good enough," Blake laughed. In one swift movement Blake reached to grab Weiss' hand with one of her own and used the other to click the remote. A happy melodic tune started to play through the speakers.

"This song always used to cheer me up whenever I was struggling with some choreography. I have over a thousand repeats on it," the dancer laughed, grabbing both of the former singer's hands. "Don't think about it. Just move your body," Blake began singing along to the vocals.

 _"Listen to the music sing, oh, eh, oh._  
_Just move those left feet._  
_Go ahead get crazy._ "

"Wait, Blake. I can't d-"

"Nonsense, anyone can dance. This isn't an audition. Just move to the music," Blake squeezed her hands reassuringly. She then proceeded to move her arms back and forth to the beat of the song.

 _"Anyone can do it._  
_Sing, oh, eh, oh."_

Weiss felt her ears burn in embarrassment at the goofy little dance they were doing but it only egged Blake to continue.

"Blake, this is stupid. I feel stupid."

"Then stop feeling stupid. If it helps, I once started dancing right after my mother took me out of the bath. I ran butt naked to the TV and danced to Beyoncé's Single Ladies without a care in the world."

"What? No. Seriously?" Weiss gaped. Blake gave a wide grin and nodded once.

 _"Show the world you got that fire._  
_Feel the rhythm getting louder."_

"Yup. If you feel like, I can ask my mum to send the video to watch later," she offered. Her swinging of arms were now getting bolder as it started to sway Weiss' body too.

"Show the room what you can do," Blake began singing again as she let go of Weiss' hands and did a twirl out to give Weiss space. "Prove to them you got the moves. I don't know about you," Blake paused and smiled with a shrug as the song changed to the chorus.

Weiss was willing to stand and watch but Blake quickly slid smoothly past Weiss to grab her arms from behind.

"But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah yeah." Completely against her will, Blake began flopping them about comically whilst singing along the upbeat tune. Weiss gave no muscle into her arms and let Blake do as she pleased with her arms but she couldn't help but smile as she felt her arms being 'guided' along.

"Better when I'm dancing. Yeah, yeah," Blake let go of one of her arms and used the other to turn Weiss around. Weiss at this point was grinning like an idiot and it only seemed to make Blake become bolder with her movements. She wasn't sure if it was the song or Blake herself that was casting its charm, but Weiss felt her resistance melt away rather quickly. Blake felt the resistance leave and even saw a bit of a sway in her friend's hip. She took the gesture in strides and couldn't contain her laugh as she rested her free arm around Weiss' waist.

"We can do this together," she was horribly off pitch but she didn't care. She wasn't a singer and was having to much fun to sing seriously. She began moving Weiss side to side whilst swaying their entwined hands up and down from the side in almost a jazzy move, but not quite as elegant. "I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah."

Blake separated themselves and span Weiss out. As the song started playing the instrumental chorus, she smiled and raised her brow expectantly at Weiss.

At this point her dignity was out the window. Weiss tugged at her hair clip and let her hair free as she began to move to the upbeat tune, even singing along which was surprising considering that her new voice was what she hated most about herself.

"There you go!" Blake clapped as she watched. Her eyes glowing in excitement. Weiss let out a loud laugh and reached for Blake's arms again.

"Don't think you're getting out of this one either," Weiss sneered as she moved with Blake.

"I wouldn't dare miss a dance with the Weiss Schnee," Blake faked a gasp. She was no longer singing along as she couldn't keep her breathing right to sing but the music continued to say the encouraging words she had memorised and wanted to repeat to her heartbroken friend in front of her.

_"When you finally let go,_  
_And you slay that solo._  
_'Cause you listen to the music_  
_Sing-"_

"Oh, eh, oh," the two dancers sang aloud. They both broke into laughter together. Blake then broke apart again and allowed space for Weiss to do another solo.

"Coz you're confident babe, and you make your hips sway," Blake cheered. And swayed did Weiss hips go. The dancer was a little surprised by how fluid he movements were. It was a sign that Weiss really wasn't giving a single care in the world. "I knew you could do it." Blake altered the lyrics just slightly from 'we' to 'i' to better suit the situation. Even with the small change, Weiss could hear the difference from the track and Blake's version.

"Sing-" Blake paused

"Oh, eh, oh!" Weiss continued. "Show the world you got that fire," Weiss sang when she hear the repeat of the pre chorus. This time it was Blake's turn to show her moves.

She used her chance to get closer to Weiss and began dancing around her, making sure to keep eye contact.

"Feel the rhythm getting louder," Weiss voice got louder for emphasis. "Show to the room what you can do, prove to them you got the moves."

Blake span to stand up in centre stage with her arms crossed. Weiss knew she was showing off but it was her domain.

"I don't know about you. But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah," Weiss continued as Blake started to do a very impressive solo. "Oh we can do this together, I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah."

Weiss was even impressed when Blake threw in a helicopter spin before getting up to face her head on. With only a sly wink as a warning, Blake dragged Weiss back onto the dang, dancing carelessly along with the instrumental. Weiss noted that Blake continued to hold on her hand.

When the song then slowed in tempo and Blake turned them around to face each other in an almost lacklustre ballroom position. Weiss was slightly startle with the close proximity.

_"I feel better when I'm dancing._  
_I'm better when I'm dancing_  
_Aye, oh, eh, oh."_

Blake began dancing around slowly on the spot in their position as if they were at senior prom again and Weiss followed along.

"Having fun?" Blake asked. Weiss gripped onto Blake's shoulder tighter and leaned in. She couldn't be more grateful to have a friend like Blake by her side.

"With you here, of course I'm having fun," Weiss laughed gently. She realised she was slightly out of breath but she didn't want to stop, though the back of her neck was starting to heat up uncomfortably with her hair down. She understood why Blake always danced with her hair up.

_"Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah._  
_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah."_

"I don't know why they let you go. I still love your voice as it is now," Blake mumbled shyly. Weiss widened her eyes as she stared at the mirrors reflecting their dance. She the smile on her face that had been missing for so long and was slightly confused when she also saw tears beginning to form. "Weiss?" Blake asked. She couldn't see the tears but was a little worried about the absence of a response.

"Thank you," Weiss whispered back, refusing to let her tears fall. She leaned in further into Blake in an almost hug to give herself time to compose herself quickly. "It means a lot to me."

She lost her spotlight in music because of this new voice, but to hear Blake say she loved it made her hate it a little less.

_"Don't you know._  
_We can do this together._  
_Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah."_

"Anytime," Blake laughed. "You okay back there?"

"Perfect," Weiss sniffed the last of her tears away desperately.

"Good, because this is the home stretch," Blake pulled them apart again as the final chorus instrumental played.

This time she led in a more classic jazz move and guides Weiss along. Weiss saw the genuine smile and concern in Blake's eyes and internally groaned when all her work to keep her tears at bay were futile. As Blake led her to the end, Weiss was a half laughing, half crying mess.

_"Feel better when I'm dancing._  
_I'm better when I'm dancing, hey._  
_Feel better when I'm-"_

Thankfully, the song was ending as Blake slowly separated them one last time, hand still grasping onto Weiss' as she took a bow just as the song ended.

_"-Yeah, yeah."_

"You're such a dork," Weiss sniffed with a mangled laugh, using her free hand to wipe away her tears. Blake gave a bright grin as she stood from her bow and proceeded to bring Weiss in for a hug.

"Old habits die hard. Drenching you in sweat is becoming a tradition," Blake teased. Weiss gave a slap to her shoulder but didn't pull away, instead burying herself further into the embrace and locking her arms behind her.

"Stop teasing. I'm a mess right now," Weiss mumbled into Blake's shoulder.

"It's fine. Let it all out. Hopefully you run out of tears so that it will save me from seeing you cry from laughter again when you watch my butt dance in front of a TV later."

Weiss bit onto Blake's shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! Okay. I get it, not the teeth!" Blake flinched. "There, there," she finally comforted, patting Weiss' head slowly.

"Thank you, so much, Blake," Weiss mumbled. Her tears were showing no signs of stopping despite having thought she used it all over the past few months already.

"My pleasure. I'm glad to see you smiling again. I was worried about you," Blake admitted. "If you move in with me, I can give you dance lessons," she offered.

Weiss laughed and rubbed her tears against Blake's shirt. She knew why she had tears left to give. These were happy tears. The reserve hadn't been used in forever so there was plenty to spare and spare she did.

"Fine, but at least allow me to pay for rent."

"Whatever works best for you," Blake sighed in relief.

 

  
Six Years Later.

 

"And now the two celebrants will have the first dance. Will the newly weds Weiss and Blake please take the centre stage!" The DJ of the wedding announced.

Blake stood up in her short white dress and held her hand out for her newly pronounced wife, Weiss, to take. She carefully led them down to the centre stage, helping with Weiss' longer dress along to way.

"You going to be okay to dance in that?" Blake asked as she nudged her head to the hems touching the floor.

"I trust you," Weiss grinned. Before Blake could even suggest a possible solution, the upbeat happy tune started to play on the speakers. Blake turned and looked at Weiss with wide eyes.

"You requested this?" She asked quietly.

This time, Weiss was the first to reach out to her dance partner. Her smile was brighter than anything in the multicoloured lit room.

"It's the song that started us so I thought it was fitting," she shrugged.

"Don't think about it,  
Just move your body." The speakers began singing.

Blake smiled as she returned the gesture and held her wife securely in her arms.

"We didn't start dating until about a year later though," she said thoughtfully.

"I know, but I think you made me fall for you that afternoon when we had our first dance together," Weiss leaned up to kiss Blake on her cheek. Blake leaned down and pressed an intimate kiss just below Weiss' jawline.

"Well, I'm glad. Because I get to have you all to myself now," Blake admitted. She felt Weiss cup one side of her cheek was she pulled back as they stared endlessly into each other's eyes.

The flare of love and sparkle of affection were brighter and stronger than ever in their eyes, and something told Weiss that it would never die out, even until the end.

"As you are mine," Weiss responded, planting a gentle but heated kiss against Blake's lips. The crowd cheered at the display, not caring that the couple's slow dance did not match the song at all.

If Weiss could turn back time and had the choice to either keep her voice or to have Blake, she would sign her voice off to the devil himself immediately.

Because even if she was feeling down, she knew she would feel better when she was dancing... with Blake. 


End file.
